悪の召使 (Servant of Evil)
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Kaulah sang Ratu, aku pelayanmu. Takdir telah memisahkan sepasang kembar yang malang. Tapi jika untuk melindungimu, maka aku tak keberatan menjadi "jahat" hanya untukmu. /Cast sesuai MV/ RinLen/ MikuKaito/ Oneshot/ Baru, jadi no flame please.
1. Servant of Evil: Len's Choice

**Aku no Meshitsukai**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Evils Theater, or Utaite. But one day I will (?).

Cast:  
Kagamine Rin as Daughter of Evil (Marie Rillianne)  
Kagamine Len as Servant of Evil (Allen von Dimm)  
Hatsune Miku as the Green-haired Lady  
Kaito as the Blue-haired Prince from across the sea  
Sakine Meiko as the Red-haired Woman (Maya von Dimm)  
Aku terlalu malas utk memberikan nama OC utk Miku dan Kaito, jadi keduanya bakalan dipanggil sesuai nama mereka masing2. Sisa karakter di dalamnya hanyalah OC yang tidak terlalu penting, tapi terkait. Sekian :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

You are the Queen, I am your servant.  
Destiny separated pitiful twins.  
If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
I will gladly become evil for you.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin saya akan melakukan itu!" Seru seorang pria berambut cokelat. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap sang Ratu, "Ini pembunuhan massal! Jika anda ingin melakukannya, silakan! Tapi jangan libatkan saya!"

Sang Ratu tersenyum, "apa anda baru saja menentang pendapat saya, Sir Arthur von Dimm?" Senyum sang Ratu bukanlah senyum ramah, melainkan senyum dingin yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut menelan ludah.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut memandang Sir Arthur dengan gugup. Apa pria itu lupa apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh sang Ratu? Apa pria itu mengira kalau putra tirinya berada di pihak istana dia bisa seenaknya menentang Ratu? Dan apakah pria itu lupa kalau sang Ratu tidak segan melakukan tindakan keji jika ia menginginkannya? Kalau memang begitu, maka pria itu bodoh sekali.

Pria itu membuang muka dan berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. "Saya tidak menentang Ratu; saya sudah bilang bukan? Bila Yang Mulia ingin mengambil alih wilayah Negeri Trubsinnig, saya tidak peduli. Tapi jangan libatkan saya. Itu saja." Dengan kata-kata terakhir tersebut, pria itu keluar dari ruangan rapat.

Sang Ratu menatap pintu tersebut dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah. "Sungguh pria yang merepotkan." Gumamnya sambil duduk kembali di kursi kebesarannya. "Untuk sementara kita lupakan saja kejadian barusan," mendengar hal tersebut, semua orang di ruangan tersebut bernapas lega. Itu artinya sang Ratu masih belum merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Sir Arthur. "Mari kita istirahat sebentar karena ini sudah jam tiga; itu artinya, waktunya untuk minum teh." Katanya dengan senyum manis.

Semua orang bernapas lega dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tanpa terlihat kurang menghormati sang Ratu. Semua orang tahu bahwa sang Ratu sangat menyukai waktu minum tehnya dan tidak suka bila ada yang mengganggunya di jam tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengganggunya di saat seperti itu hanyalah satu orang yang masih terlihat setia berada di samping sang Ratu; seorang laki-laki dengan wajah, rambut, dan mata yang sama dengannya. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pelayan pribadinya yang paling setia. Laki-laki itu membungkuk dengan senyum sopan, "Yang Mulia, maafkan keterlambatan saya."

"Len-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan terlalu formal denganku kalau kita sedang sendirian!" kata Sang Ratu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau terus-terusan berbuat begitu, aku bisa kesepian." Lanjutnya dengan gugup.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Len hanya tersenyum lebih lebar, "kalau begitu, Rin-sama, menu minum teh hari ini adalah brioche dengan milk tea kesukaan anda."

"Hore," sorak Sang Ratu gembira, "terima kasih, Len-chan!" tawanya ketika Len menyajikan kudapan dan menuangkan teh milk tea dingin kesukaannya ke dalam cangkir porselen mungilnya. Selama beberapa saat, sang Ratu menyesap tehnya dengan keanggunan seorang bangsawan sebelum dia berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Len-chan, aku ingin Sir Arthur dilenyapkan malam ini. Kalau dia tidak ikut dalam pengambilan wilayah ini, aku takut dia akan menghalangi usaha kita." katanya pelan seraya kembali menyesap tehnya dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

Len menutup matanya dan membungkuk tanpa ekspresi, "laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Malam itu, seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan menangisi tubuh ayahnya, Sir Arthur, terbujur kaku dan dingin dengan darah mengalir dari perut dan bibirnya. Kemudian ekspresinya mengeras dari kesedihan menjadi kebencian. Maya von Dimm berbisik dalam kegelapan, "Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam ayahku, Ratu Rillianne!"

Ia tak menyadari, di dekat situ, tersembunyi di dalam bayang-bayang, ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning seperti bunga matahari dan bermata biru seperti lautan. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah belati yang berlumuran darah. Wajah tampannya dan mantel yang dikenakannya kotor terciprat oleh darah. Ia menggenggam belati tersebut dan mendesah tanpa suara. Ia lupa sudah keberapa kalinya ia membunuh untuk adik kembarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di suatu zaman, terdapatlah sebuah Kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Meuchlerisch. Kerajaan tersebut dipimpin dengan tangan besi seorang Ratu yang baru berumur 14 tahun, dipanggil dengan nama Marie Rillianne. Ratu tersebut memiliki segalanya; perabotan dan dekorasi yang mewah dan mahal, seorang butler yang berwajah sama dengannya dan selalu setia berada di sampingnya, bahkan kuda tunggangan kesayangan yang dinamainya Josephine.

Sang Ratu sangat cantik; ia berambut kuning seperti bunga matahari dan bermata biru seperti lautan. Namun kecantikannya tidak menyembunyikan kekejaman yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak perang yang terbakar karena dirinya dan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang karenanya. Orang-orang memanggilnya Tochter des Bosen; _the Daughter of Evil. _

.

.

.

Even if the entire world become your enemy,  
I will protect you, therefore  
You just need to be there, smiling.

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum Kerajaan Meuchlerisch dibangun, lahirlah sepasang anak kembar. Keduanya berambut kuning seperti bunga matahari dan bermata biru seperti lautan. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan mereka adalah sang kakak yang lahir dua menit sebelum sang adik adalah laki-laki, sedangkan sang adik adalah perempuan.

Sang Ibu meninggal ketika melahirkan mereka, sehingga ketika mereka sudah cukup besar, sang Ayah yang patah hati mengirimkan sang kakak untuk dibesarkan di keluarga lain, sementara sang Ayah membesarkan sang adik. Sang kakak dibesarkan di keluarga bangsawan Von Dimm, sementara sang Ayah membangun Kerajaan sambil membesarkan sang adik. Setelah itu, kakak dan adik tidak pernah melihat satu sama lain lagi.

Di keluarga Von Dimm, sang kakak dipanggil dengan nama Allen von Dimm, sedangkan sang adik dipanggil dengan nama Agatha Rillianne.

Ketika Rillianne berumur 13 tahun, sang Ayah sakit-sakitan. Dalam kondisi itu, ia memasrahkan Kerajaan yang telah dibangunnya dengan susah payah ke tangan putrinya, yang kemudian akan dikenal dengan nama Ibundanya, Marie Rillianne. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia kembali mempekerjakan putranya yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Allen von Dimm sebagai butler pribadi putrinya. Ia berpesan kepada putranya itu, "Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi sang Ratu dengan nyawamu, karena bukan hanya dia adalah seorang Ratu, namun dia juga masih saudarimu."

Allen tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah jam tiga; waktunya bagi sang Ratu untuk minum teh. Len dengan sigap menuangkan milk tea dingin ke cangkir porselen mungil di atas meja ketika ia mendengar suara sang Ratu memanggil namanya. "Len-chan," panggil sang Ratu kepada butlernya. Len adalah nama panggilan yang mereka berdua buat ketika masih kecil, sedangkan Allen memanggilnya Rin.

"Rin-sama?" Len menoleh ke arah sang Ratu yang sedang bersandar di balkon, menghentikan kegiatannya menuangkan teh untuk sang Ratu.

Rin menunjuk seseorang di bawah dengan jari telunjuknya. Len pun ikut melihat apa yang ditunjuknya. "Pria itu... siapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Yang ditunjuknya adalah seorang pria muda yang berambut sebiru langit malam. Pria itu membelakangi mereka, sehingga Len tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi ia tahu banyak tentang orang-orang bangsawan sehingga ia tahu siapa pria tersebut—setidaknya secara garis besar.

Len tersenyum sopan, "Oh, dia adalah pangeran dari negeri di seberang laut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Kaito." Katanya. Rin menatap pria itu dengan termenung sementara Len menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Rin-sama? Anda baik-baik saja? Anda tidak berteriak seperti biasanya hari ini."

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dengan cepat dan menggeleng dengan gugup, "ti-tidak ada yang salah denganku, Len-chan!"

Len mengkerutkan dahinya melihat pipi sang Ratu yang kemerahan. "Wajah anda merah! Apa anda sakit?" Tanyanya sambil menempelkan tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan ke leher dan dahinya. Sang Ratu tidak akan pernah mendorong pergi Len seperti ia mendorong pria lainnya pergi. Rin terdiam, membiarkan Len mengukur suhunya yang normal. "Aneh, anda sehat-sehat saja, Yang Mulia."

Rin mencibir dengan lucu, "Mou, sudah kubilang panggil aku Rin saja kalau kita sedang berdua, Len-chan!"

Len tertawa, "kalau begitu, Rin-sama, bisakah anda ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi ketika aku sedang keluar?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjuk pria berambut biru yang ada di bawah balkon.

Ya, Len tadi keluar dari Kerajaan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang hanya ada di Negeri Vertraumt. Ia tidak akan menceritakannya pada sang Ratu karena hal itu bukan urusannya, tapi di sana, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau. Ia berambut sehijau dedaunan muda dan bermata sehijau zamrud. Ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang saat mengingatnya walaupun dia tidak ada di sini.

Melihat perubahan di wajah Len, Rin pun berkacak pinggang, "aku akan katakan kalau kau juga cerita apa yang terjadi saat kau keluar."

Mendengar itu Len merasakan wajahnya panas. Tapi kemudian, ia terkekeh. Ia menyukai ini. Beradu mulut dengan adiknya, rasanya seakan mereka kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di saat tak ada yang menjadi permasalahan. Di saat semuanya baik-baik saja, sebelum ia menjadi butler, dan sebelum adiknya menjadi Ratu.

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis di sana," kata Len singkat sambil tersenyum geli.

Rin menatapnya dengan penuh harap, menanti kata-kata lain yang harusnya menyusul. Tidak mungkin dia bercerita sesingkat itu, bukan? Tapi Len justru menatapnya balik dengan senyum menggoda dan ekspresi yang bingung yang dibuat-buat. Rin mencibir dengan gemas, "Len-chan! Curang, curang! Masa hanya segitu? Ceritakan lagi, lagi!" Rengeknya dengan kekanakkan.

Len tertawa lepas, membuat Rin pun tertawa juga. "Baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya setelah menenangkan diri dari tawanya. "Aku serius, aku bertemu seorang gadis di sana. Dia sangat cantik dan baik."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Rin.

Len menatapnya dengan ekspresi kau-bercanda? "Tentu saja hari ini."

"Bukaaan~ Maksudku, kau bertemu dengannya setelah melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Setelah belanja. Dia datang dari tikungan dengan terburu-buru dan kami bertabrakan." Cerita Len.

Rin mendesah dengan senyum menggoda, "ah, sungguh romantis." Mendengar itu, Len merasakan wajahnya panas lagi. Rin terkekeh, "Len punya pacar~ Len punya pacar~" Rin menyanyi dengan kekanakkan untuk menggoda Len.

Len mengkerutkan dahinya, "aku bukan pacarnya. Lagipula," mendengar nada itu di suara Len membuat Rin berhenti dan menatap kembarannya. "Nampaknya dia menyukai orang lain."

Rin mendesah dan menepuk bahu kembarannya, "Tenang saja. Masih banyak wanita yang cantik di dunia ini. Misalnya, aku." Katanya sambil meringis.

Len memutar mata sambil tersenyum geli, "Seorang bangsawan tidak boleh meringis, Rin-sama." Rin terkekeh lagi. "Sekarang giliranmu. Ada apa denganmu dan..." Len melirik pria berambut biru yang berkeliaran di bawah balkon. "Pangeran Kaito? Apa dia berbuat tidak sopan terhadapmu? Katakan saja padaku dan aku akan membunuhnya." Ancam Len sambil mengertakkan kedua kepalan tangannya.

Rin menggeleng dengan cepat dan gugup, kedua pipinya yang pucat memerah. "Ti-tidak, kok, Len-chan! Dia sama sekali tidak begitu!" Bantahnya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu, hendak menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Dia baik sekali, Len-chan. Waktu kau pergi hari ini, aku pergi ke padang rumput. Kemudian, dia datang dan membuatkan kalung bunga untukku." Katanya dengan berbunga-bunga. "Kami tidak berbicara, tapi dia tersenyum manis sekali dan menawarkan untuk mengantarku kembali ke istana. Bukankah itu sangat sopan, Len-chan?" Rin menatapnya, matanya berbinar-binar, kedua pipinya memerah, dan senyumnya berbunga-bunga.

Len menatap saudarinya. Baru kali ini dia mendapati saudarinya begitu gembira dan berbunga-bunga seolah telah mencapai langit ke tujuh. Len tersenyum; jika saudarinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, ia lega. Ia akan melakukan apa saja yang ia bisa untuk menjaga agar senyum itu tetap berada di wajahnya. Ia pun mengangguk, "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

Rin meremas kertas di tangannya dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Len cepat-cepat menuju ke sampingnya dan menggenggam kedua bahunya. "Rin, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Seperti katamu, masih banyak pria lain yang baik di dunia ini." Katanya sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Tidak!" seru Rin, membuat Len terlonjak. "Len, ini tidak adil! Gadis berambut hijau yang disukai oleh Kaito-sama itu hanyalah seorang pelayan! Apakah kau percaya itu? Pelayan!" Ia berseru dengan penuh emosi, air matanya mulai mengalir. "Semuanya gara-gara pelayan sial itu; wanita berambut hijau itu! Kaito-sama menolak lamaran dariku!" Serunya. Ia jatuh di atas lututnya dan menutup wajahnya ketika air matanya mulai berjatuhan. "Kau tahu betapa memalukannya hal itu? Seorang Ratu yang melamar seorang pangeran-dan ditolak? Len, aku cuma mencintai pria itu, dan dia... Dia..." Rin terisak pelan di pelukan Len.

Ketika isakannya sudah mulai tenang, Len mengintip wajah Rin dan membersihkan air matanya. "Tidak apa, Rin. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang." katanya menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu pelan. "Aku tidak tahan menahan malu ini, Len." Gadis itu mencengkeram mantel yang dikenakan Len. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka mulut dengan hati-hati, "Len, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara serak, takut bila tahu-tahu ia menangis lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Rin mendongak untuk menatap Len dengan wajah memohon dan kotor oleh air mata. "Bunuhlah semua wanita berambut hijau untukku."

Mendengar itu, Len merasa seakan ratusan belati menusuk jantungnya. Permintaan itu menggema di kepalanya, _bunuhlah semua wanita berambut hijau untukku_. Len menutup matanya dan membungkuk untuk mencium kening adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Malam itu, sang pangeran berambut biru dari negeri seberang lautan, Kaito menangisi tubuh seorang gadis berambut hijau yang terbujur kaku di pelukannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya. Kesedihannya mengeras menjadi kebencian dan ia berbisik kepala malam, "Aku akan membalaskan dendam Miku, Ratu Rillianne."

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning seperti bunga matahari dan bermata biru seperti lautan, bersimpuh sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di tangannya yang kotor oleh darah masih tergenggam sebuah belati yang berlumuran darah. Ia gemetar, merasakan jantungnya seolah ditusuk dengan belati di tangannya. Ia menggenggam rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh darah, membuat rambut kuningnya bernoda darah. Ia menunduk, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis dan isak yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak berani mendongak. Ia tak ingin malam melihat air mata yang mengalir dari matanya turun ke wajahnya. Len menghapus air matanya berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga air matanya kembali mengalir.

_Kenapa,_ tanyanya tanpa suara. _Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti ?_

.

.

You are the Queen, I am your servant.  
Destiny separated pitiful twins.  
If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
I will gladly become evil for you.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa kalian mau hidup kalian ditindas seperti ini? Kalian adalah penduduk kota! Jumlah kalian jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan sang Ratu yang menindas kalian-dan apa kalian rela dia memperlakukan kalian seperti sampah?" Seru Maya berapi-api kapada para penduduk yang marah.

Seruan kemarahan membara dan para penduduk mengikuti pimpinan Maya dalam pemberontakan. "Ikutlah aku! Lakukan apa yang kusuruh, dan kita bisa membunuh sang Ratu lalim!" Seruan kemarahan menyetujui kata-kata Maya dan para penduduk yang marah bersiap-siap untuk perang dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. "Kita akan menyerang istana hari ini! Ratu Lalim itu tak akan menduganya sama sekali!"

Maya berbalik untuk memimpin pasukannya untuk menyerang Istana ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing. Seorang pria berambut biru mendekat dan ia tersenyum, "Kau ikut dalam pemberontakan ini?"

Kaito mengangguk tanpa suara, dan membuang muka sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan, "aku ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan Ratu."

Maya tersenyum dan mengangkat benderanya, "SERANG!"

.

.

Len menatap kekacauan di depan Istana. Para pemberontak berniat melakukan kudeta dan ia tahu mereka akan berhasil. Para pasukan istana hanya menunda kebinasaan yang akan datang.

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mereka menginginkan aku! Kau harus lari sebelum mereka mencapai istana ini!" kata Rin yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat gaunnya.

Len menatap Rin, "itu harusnya kata-kataku, bodoh!" Dengan cepat, Len menuju kamar Rin, membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memakai gaun kebesaran sang Ratu. Ia memberikan pakaiannya pada Rin; kemeja putih, celana hitam pendek, dan sepatu lusuh. "Pakai pakaianku! Kalau kau memakai ini, tak ada yang bahkan berpikir kau adalah sang Ratu!"

Melihat apa yang berniat dilakukan Len, Rin membelalakkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Bodoh! Apa kau mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan?" serunya.

"Jangan berkata apapun, Rin! Pakai dan lari!" seru Len. Len yang sekarang berpakaian dan bahkan mengenakan pita dan choker seperti yang biasa dikenakan Rin mendorong pakaiannya ke tangan Rin dan mendorongnya ke sebuah pintu rahasia di balik lemari pakaian. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk melindungimu; dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

"Tapi, Len..." Isak Rin.

Len tersenyum lembut pada adiknya, "jangan khawatir; kita kan anak kembar," katanya sambil mengelus rambut kuning adiknya dan memberikan sebuah botol berisi kertas kecil padanya. "Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membedakan kita."

"Len!" Rin terisak dan memeluk kakaknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kakaknya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

"Pergi, Rin! Lari!" Serunya ketika mendengar suara pintu utama istana terdobrak. Semua pelayan sudah lari dan pasukan mereka pasti sudah menyerah.

Len segera lari ke menara paling jauh dan paling tinggi di istana, berpura-pura menjadi sang Ratu yang melarikan diri ketika sebenarnya ia hanya memberi waktu bagi Rin untuk melarikan diri. Ia membebaskan burung peliharaan Rin dan melepaskannya ke langit. Ia memincingkan matanya ketika mendengar sepasang suara langkah dari belakangnya dan kemudian suara pedang yang dihunuskan. Tanpa melihat pun dia bisa merasakan runcingnya ujung pedang yang kini teracung di belakang kepalanya.

"Anda telah terkepung, Yang Mulia. Atau harus kupanggil, Marie Rillianne." Suara berat membuatnya menoleh. Len menatap ke mata saudari tirinya, Maya von Dimm, dan sang Pangeran, Kaito. "Menyerahlah." Kata Kaito.

Len memincingkan mata melihat Maya membelalakkan matanya padanya. Len hidup bersama dengan Maya selama beberapa tahun. Apakah Maya akan melihat perbedaannya? Len membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan suara Rin, "Keluar dari istanaku, orang kampung." Katanya dengan nada arogan sang Ratu yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

Kaito tersenyum dingin dan mendekat dengan sebuah rantai besi, "Kami akan keluar setelah kami menangkapmu."

Waktu eksekusinya adalah hari berikutnya, pada pukul tiga sore, bersamaan dengan dentang lonceng gereja. Selama semalam, "sang Ratu" berada di sel di Kerajaannya sendiri dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya atau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sudah hampir jam tiga; bawa tahanan keluar!" Len-dengan rambut dan wajah Rin-ditarik keluar dari sel dengan rantai besi melilit kedua tangannya. Len menaiki tangga alun-alun yang akan menjadi akhir baginya dengan kepercayaan diri seorang pemimpin. Jika dia akan mati, maka dia akan mati terhormat. Setidaknya Rin tetap hidup, tersenyum di suatu tempat. Ia menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang melayang-layang. Seekor burung berterbangan di sekitar alun-alun. Len tersenyum. Setidaknya adiknya yang lucu tetap hidup. Adiknya, orang yang ia sumpah akan dilindunginya hingga nafasnya yang terakhir. Setidaknya, mengetahui adiknya tetap hidup dan aman di suatu tempat, maka ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Bilah Guillotine yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Setelah mengunci kepala dan kedua tangan Len di pasung yang akan mencabut nyawanya, Kaito dengan dingin bertanya, "apakah ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanyanya.

Bel gereja berbunyi tiga kali; tepat pukul tiga. Ia tidak ingin melihat ke arah penduduk karena ia tahu adiknya pasti ada di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum, mengingat kata-kata favorit adiknya dan berkata dengan lantang, seolah ia ingin semua orang mendengarnya, "Ah, sudah waktunya minum teh."

Jam gereja berdentang tiga kali, menandakan akhir yang akan dimulai. Bersamaan dengan itu, bilah Guillotine dijatuhkan.

Rin merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Botol berisi kertas itu terjatuh dari tangannya, mata birunya terpaku pada pemandangan penuh darah di hadapannya, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Di tengah-tengah lautan orang-orang yang bersorak-sorai atas kematian "sang Ratu", Rin menangisi kepergian kakaknya. Ia terjatuh di atas lututnya dan terisak, memeluk dirinya sendiri, gemetaran dengan tangis tanpa suara.

Tak akan ada lagi Len yang selalu memeluknya saat ia menangis seperti ini. Tak akan ada lagi Len yang membuatnya tertawa saat ia sedang murung. Tak akan ada Len lagi. Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. _Len sudah tak ada lagi._ Dan ia pun menjerit. Jerit tangisnya tertelan oleh sorakan kegembiraan di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

You are the Queen, I am your servant.  
Destiny separated the saddened twins.  
If we were to be reborn again,  
I only wish that I could be by your side.

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

Author's Note:

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Watashi wa Morte desu. Saya anak baru di fandom Vocaloid. Cuma baru-baru ini saja mendengar lagu Aku no Meshitsukai dan menangis dengan menyedihkan. Karena efek FEEL yang kuat dari lagu ini, aku memutuskan bahwa ilham menyerangku tiba-tiba dan aku harus segera menuliskan ide ini, kalau enggak, saya bisa gila. Gara-gara Gero dari Utaite yg juga meng-cover lagu ini, saya jadi ketagihan dgn lagu ini dan saya menulis fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu. Saya sarankan, anda juga mendengarkannya (tentu saja bagi yang belum mendengarkan, kalau sudah ya syukurlah) sambil membaca. It adds to the FEELS~ TT^TT

Baiklah, sekian saja dari saya :) Silakan di-review ato cuma numpang baca lewat. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^


	2. Side Story: Maya's Sorrow

**Side Story: Maya's Sorrow**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Evillious Chronicles, or Utaite. I would've been rich if I were.

Cast (masih sama):  
Sakine Meiko as Maya von Dimm  
Kagamine Len as Allen  
Kagamine Rin as Rin/ Rillianne/ Sang Ratu  
Kejadian ini berlangsung semalam sebelum eksekusi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan melewati lorong yang diterangi oleh penerangan remang-remang obor yang bergelantungan di tembok batu. Suara langkahnya yang tegas dan panjang-panjang menggema di kegelapan. Nama wanita itu adalah Maya von Dimm, putri bungsu dari almarhum Sir Arthur von Dimm, yang sekarang adalah seorang Kapten Pasukan Kerajaan Meuchlerisch.

Ia mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sebuah sel tertutup yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu kayu hitam mahoni yang tebal dan dilapisi oleh baja. Ia mengintip ke dalam dan melihat seorang gadis yang umurnya tidak lebih dari empat belas tahun, berambut kuning seperti bunga matahari dan bermata biru seperti lautan. Ia hanya memakai terusan putih yang mencapai mata kakinya yang telanjang dan kotor oleh tanah. Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela yang dibatasi oleh tiang-tiang baja. Ia nampak seperti gadis biasa yang polos, tapi Maya tahu lebih dari itu.

Gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa; gadis itu dulu adalah Ratu Kerajaan Meuchlerisch yang mendiktator dengan tangan besi dan tidak segan membunuh siapa pun yang menentang perkataannya. Tapi lebih dari itu—kedua mata cokelat Maya melunak dengan kesedihan yang dalam—dia bukanlah sang Ratu yang bersangkutan. Dia bahkan bukan seorang gadis.

"Len," panggilnya lembut. Anak yang dipanggil Len itu tidak menjawab atau pun bergeming. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia bahkan mendengarnya. "Len," ulangnya dengan lebih keras. "Aku tahu itu kau. Aku tahu perbedaanmu dengan Ratu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita hidup bersama?"

Anak itu menoleh pelan ke arahnya dengan air muka yang kosong, "kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Kau yang pertama." Maya terdiam dan Len menatap kembali ke langit, "lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang setelah tahu ini aku?" tanyanya. "Kau pikir orang-orang akan percaya kalau kalian telah menangkap orang yang salah?"

Maya mengkerutkan dahinya. Meskipun Len telah membunuh ayah mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Ia tahu Len yang malan hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Ratu; jika tidak begitu, maka ia sendirilah yang akan dibunuh. "Kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Len! Katakan pada semua orang yang sejujurnya bahwa kau adalah—"

"Putra dari Marie Luciana Zakhrionne dan William Antony Zakhrionne ke III—dengan kata lain, putra dari Raja Meuchlerisch yang pertama dan saudara dari Marie Rillianne, Ratu Meuchlerisch ke II." Potong Len cepat. Ia menatap Maya dengan dingin, "Kau pikir orang-orang tidak akan dendam padaku?"

Maya terdiam. Itu benar. Secara biologis, Allen adalah putra Raja Meuchlerisch pertama yang artinya dia sesungguhnya berhak atas takhta. Tapi karena ayahnya telah menghilangkan semua dokumen tentang keberadaan dan kelahiran Allen sebagai salah satu penerus garis Zakhrionne, ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengambil takhta. Tetap saja, "Kau telah diperalat oleh sang Ratu! Dia hanya memandangmu sebagai alatnya—tidak lebih! Kalau kau katakan itu pada semua orang, aku yakin mereka pasti akan percaya!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?" tanya Len dengan dingin. Maya terdiam. "Rin adalah kembaranku. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari diriku sendiri—tentu saja aku tahu bahwa selama ini dia memperlakukanku hanya sebagai alatnya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada ayah—itulah alasan kenapa beliau menghilangkan eksistensiku sebagai Zakhrionne. Dia ingin aku bisa leluasa melindungi Rin."

Kemudian Len mendesah lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding bebatuan. "Lagipula, semua dokumen yang mendokumentasikan keeksistensianku sudah hilang; siapa yang akan percaya bahwa aku adalah kakak dan kembaran kandung Rillianne? Siapa yang bisa membuktikan bahwa aku dan Rin memiliki darah yang sama? Siapa yang akan percaya pada kaki tangan sang Ratu yang bahkan tega membunuh ayah tiri yang telah membesarkannya?" Ia berbisik dengan getir.

Maya menutup matanya dengan pahit dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ini—ini tidak adil, Len! Aku kakakmu!" serunya, matanya basah oleh air mata yang tidak sempat jatuh. Len menatap Maya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Maya begitu sedih. "Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih mementingkan adik yang memperlakukanmu seperti sampah daripada keluarga yang telah membesarkanmu? Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku menyayangimu, Len! Kau adik yang tidak pernah kumiliki! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri!" Kini air mata mengalir bebas dari mata cokelat Maya.

Len tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kak." Katanya.

Air mata Maya turun semakin deras, "setidaknya, beri tahu aku," katanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau bahkan membuang nyawamu sendiri hanya demi… demi…" Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi mengatakan nama orang yang telah membuat adik tirinya jadi seperti ini. Ia menutupi air matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Len mendesah dan tersenyum lembut, kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Karena itu yang kuinginkan, Maya." Maya mendongak, dengan air mata masih mengalir, tapi ia tidak mengerti. Len tersenyum tulus pada wanita itu. "Aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku telah berjanji pada ayah untuk melindungi adikku—dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku." Katanya.

Len bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke balik pintu untuk menyentuh tangan Maya. Maya kembali terisak, menggenggam erat-erat tangan Len dari balik pintu mahoni. "Dia adalah ratu, aku hanyalah seorang pelayan." Gumamnya pelan, membiarkan Maya terisak di tangannya. "Kami hanyalah sepasang anak kembar malang yang dipisahkan oleh takdir." Len menutup matanya. "Aku akan senang hati menjadi _jahat_, bila itu artinya aku bisa melindunginya." Len membuka matanya dan menatap Maya yang terisak dengan dingin. "Dan itu adalah pilihanku."

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note:

Moshi-moshi, Morte desu. :) Tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat cerita tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh "Sang Ratu" saat dia berada di dalam selnya malam itu. Dan karena aku merasa bahwa Maya, eh, Meiko memiliki peran besar di cerita ini, tapi kok cuma dapet screen time yang sedikit, aku merasa aku harus membuat paling enggak satu cerita pendek dari sudut pandang Meiko.

Di cerita ini, Meiko dan Len dibesarkan di keluarga Von Dimm selama beberapa tahun dan karena mereka paling muda di keluarga itu, mereka jadi dekat. Tapi waktu Meiko melayani Pasukan Kerajaan (Atau waktu itu mungkin Pasukan Pemberontakan), pada waktu yang sama Len juga direkrut oleh ayah kandungnya utk bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Rin. Mereka jadi jarang ketemu, kecuali waktu pesta-pesta formal Kerajaan. Padahal sementara itu, Len sudah bersumpah utk melindungi Rin dengan nyawanya. Aku merasa ingin menjelaskan dan membeberkan semua kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Besides, I think Meiko's kinda cool with that sword of hers. :3

Cukup sekian saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silakan review :D


	3. Rin's Regret Message

**Rin's Regret Message**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Evillious Chronicles, or Utaite. End of story.  
Chapter terakhir dalam Evillious Trilogy. Selamat membaca. :)

.

.

.

Orang bilang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Itu tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" _

_Anak laki-laki yang ditanya tersenyum dan meluruskan tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah botol berisi segulung kertas kecil. "Memohon pada laut." Katanya._

_Gadis yang bertanya menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan dengan hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menyentuh air, mendekati laki-laki itu. "Bisa tolong dijelaskan?" tanyanya._

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dan berjalan lebih jauh lagi dari garis pantai, cukup jauh hingga air mencium pinggangnya, "Kau tinggal menulis permohonanmu di kertas dan masukkan ke dalam botol," katanya sambil membungkuk dan menghanyutkan botol tersebut ke laut. "Lalu tinggal hanyutkan ke laut. Selanjutnya kau tinggal menunggu hingga laut mengabulkan permohonanmu." Jelasnya sambil menatap botol yang terapung-apung, semakin lama semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. _

_Laki-laki itu menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya, "Yang Mulia mau mencobanya juga?"_

_Gadis itu membuang muka dengan sikap congkak, "Orang seperti aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang biasa." Katanya. Gadis itu tidak melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum sedih atas kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, "Soalnya, aku kan sudah punya Len-chan yang akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanku."_

_Mendengar itu, laki-laki yang dipanggil Len itu melebarkan mata birunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Benar juga, ya?"_

_Len berjalan dengan susah payah dengan badan yang setengah basah menuju ke pantai berpasir. "Lalu?" Len menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Gadis itu tidak menatap ke arahnya, melainkan ke arah laut. "Kau barusan mengharapkan apa pada laut?" tanyanya._

_Len meringis menggoda, "Semoga dada Rin-sama tambah besar."_

_Mendengar itu, gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu melotot ke arahnya dengan wajah horor dan pipi yang memerah hebat, "Len!"_

_Kemudian ia tertawa, tertawa hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk, "Kau harus lihat wajahmu, Rin! Lucu sekali!" _

_Mendengar itu, wajah Rin kembali memerah, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Len-chan!"_

_Tawa Len mereda dan ia menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda." Katanya. Kemudian ia menatap laut dengan sendu, "Aku berharap, semoga kita bisa selalu jadi saudara kembar selamanya." _

_Mendengar itu, Rin menatap kembarannya dengan lembut. "Len-chan. Kau tidak perlu mengharapkan hal itu pada laut. Aku akan ada di sini." Katanya sambil tersenyum riang, membuka kedua tangannya pada Len._

_Len menyambut tangannya dan Rin bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Len di sekelilingnya, harum tubuh Len yang lembut bersama dengan wangi laut yang khas merasuk di inderanya. Rin menutup matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menarik napas dalam-dalam; dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan hangat dan harum tubuh Len. _

.

.

Rin membuka matanya dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kayu. Kayu di bawah kepalanya. Ia berkedip sekali, dua kali, dan mengangkat kepalanya. Meja. Oh, benar juga. Ia menulis hingga tertidur di atas meja. Lampu minyak di atas meja masih belum dimatikan dan jendela juga masih belum ditutup.

Rin mendesah lelah. Ia bangkit dari kursi kayu dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan untuk menutup jendelanya. Angin laut yang dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam kabin yang kecil tersebut dan meniup korden berwarna pucat di jendelanya.

Gadis itu meraih daun jendela dan berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bulan purnama bersinar terang sekali dan terlihat dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Pasang pun naik lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Meskipun begitu, lautan terlihat tenang. Ia bisa mendengar suara ombak menyapu pasir yang terdengar familiar baginya.

Ia mengambil napas, memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Setelah mengenakan mantelnya yang berwarna gelap, ia mengenakan sepatu kulitnya yang lusuh untuk berjalan ke pantai. Ia meremas sebuah botol kecil yang berisi sebuah gulungan kertas kecil.

Gadis itu berdiri sendirian di pantai selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengambil napas dan menanggalkan kedua sepatu lusuhnya. Ia berjalan melewati pasir dan air, cukup jauh dari garis pantai hingga lautan mencium pinggangnya. Gadis itu meremas botol kecil tersebut ke dadanya dan setelah memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di botol itu, ia melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke lautan, sejauh-jauhnya. Selama beberapa saat ia menatap botol itu, terapung-apung menuju ke garis horison, jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia mendesah dan dengan susah payah menarik dressnya yang basah kuyup untuk kembali ke pantai. Ini sudah malam. Tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya di sini dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Setelah memandangi botol yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia berjalan kembali ke kabinnya yang tidak jauh dari pantai.

.

.

.

.

_Len menyodorkan pakaiannya pada Rin dengan wajah serius, "Pakai pakaianku! Kalau kau memakai ini, tak ada yang bahkan berpikir kau adalah sang Ratu!"_

_Melihat apa yang berniat dilakukan Len, Rin membelalakkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Bodoh! Apa kau mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan?" serunya._

"_Jangan berkata apa pun, Rin! Pakai dan lari!" Seru Len. Len yang sekarang berpakaian seperti Rin—bahkan mengenakan pita di rambutnya yang sudah dipotong pendek hingga serupa dengan Rin dan mengenakan choker di lehernya—mendorong pakaiannya ke tangan Rin dan mendorongnya ke sebuah pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik lemari pakaian. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah untuk melindungimu dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."_

"_Tapi, Len…" Rin terisak dan meraih tangan Len._

_Len tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia meraih tangan Rin dengan tangan kirinya dan memberikan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi gulungan kertas, "Jangan khawatir; kita kan anak kembar," katanya lembut. Ia mengelus rambut kuning Rin dengan tangan kanannya, "Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membedakan kita."_

"_Len!" Rin memeluk kakaknya untuk terakhir kali—merasakan kedua tangannya yang hangat memeluk tubuhnya dan mecium wangi tubuhnya yang menenangkan untuk terakhir kalinya—sebelum Len mendorongnya dengan putus asa ke pintu rahasia tersebut dan menutup pintunya._

"_Pergi, Rin! Lari!"_

.

.

Rin menarik napas dan terbangun; terengah-engah dengan perasaan panik dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat tidur kecil, meja dan kursi kayu, tembok kayu… Oh, benar juga. Dia berada di kabin kecilnya. Perasaan panik itu mereda dan ia menghapus keringat dingin yang tanpa sadar mengalir dari dahinya. Ia memutuskan tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Tidak setelah mimpi itu.

Ia mengenakan mantel dan sepatu lusuhnya dan berjalan ke pantai. Bulan tidak terlihat malam ini. Ia mendongak ke langit malam. Hanya bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, membentuk galaksi Bima Sakti.

Tapi baginya, bintang-bintang itu berkedip seolah mengejeknya. Mengingatkannya atas semua perbuatan-perbuatan kejam yang dilakukannya sebelum ini. Mengingatkannya atas kematian orang yang berharga baginya. Mempersalahkan dirinya atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Ia selalu berada di sana, melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya, selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, selalu meprioritaskan dirinya dibanding siapa pun. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah memberinya rasa terima kasih—justru malah semakin bergantung padanya, selalu membuat masalah yang harus ia bereskan, dan selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan dia—orang yang selalu memikirkan dirinya lebih dari siapa pun. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan harus mengharap pada lautan, karena ia sudah tidak ada lagi untuk mengabulkan harapannya.

"Len," bisiknya. "Maaf." Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir ke pipinya, menetes ke atas pasir, dan Rin jatuh terduduk, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Badannya gemetar dengan setiap isakan yang ia hirup. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu—bahkan orang-orang pun sudah bosan berbicara tentangnya—bagi Rin, kejadian itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

"_Aku ingin Sir Arthur dilenyapkan malam ini."_

"_Laksanakan, Yang Mulia."_

"_Menu sore ini adalah brioche dan milk tea kesukaan anda, Rin-sama."_

"_Hore! Terima kasih, Len-chan!"_

"_Apa dia berbuat tidak sopan padamu? Katakan saja dan aku akan membunuhnya."_

"_Aku bertemu seorang gadis. Ia cantik dan baik. Tapi nampaknya ia sudah menyukai orang lain."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Seperti katamu, masih banyak pria yang baik di dunia ini."_

"_Len, bunuhlah semua wanita berambut hijau untukku."_

"_Laksanakan, Yang Mulia."_

"_Jangan berkata apapun, Rin! Pakai dan lari!"_

_Dentang lonceng gereja, wajah yang tersenyum,_

"_Ah, sudah waktunya minum teh." Guillotine yang jatuh.  
_

_Darah, darah..._

Rin menjerit pada langit malam, air matanya mengalir deras tak terkontrol. Badannya gemetar dengan hebat, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ia menggumamkan kata 'maaf' seperti sebuah mantra. "Len, aku sungguh menyesal." Isaknya pada malam, seolah Len bisa mendengarnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi mantel dan pasir. "Aku benar-benar menyesal," isaknya berulang-ulang seperti orang yang lupa diri.

Di saat keputus-asaan itu, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat dan wangi tubuh yang familiar menyelimuti dirinya. Rin terpaku dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya berbisik di telinganya, _"Aku berharap, kita bisa jadi saudara kembar selamanya."_

Rin terbelalak, matanya menyala dengan harapan, dan menoleh. Untuk sekejap, ia mengenali sosok berambut sekuning bunga matahari dan bermata sebiru lautan di hadapannya, dan meraihnya dengan putus asa, dan dalam sekejap pula sosok itu pudar.

Rin terjatuh kembali di atas lututnya, "Len," bisiknya tanpa suara ketika tangannya hanya menyentuh udara. Ia membuai tangannya ke dada dan tersenyum lemah dengan air mata masih mengalir, "kita akan jadi saudara kembar selamanya."

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang, kau baru mengerti apa yang kau miliki setelah kau kehilangannya. Itu memang benar.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note:

Moshi-moshi, Morte desu. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Evillious Trilogy. Aku harus mendengar dan menonton music video Regret Message berulang-ulang untuk mendapat FEELnya, karena FEEL dari Regret Message gak sekuat Aku no Meshitsukai. Tapi karena saya juga masih dalam tema galau, jadi mungkin FEELnya dapet, meskipun cuma sedikit.

Tapi adegan penting pada saat Len muncul malah kurang FEEL! Dammit! I need more practice! Oh, well. Nevermind. Thank you for reading and for the review. :D


End file.
